


The Consequences of Seduction

by AshenSkies (clarypuff)



Series: The Art of Seduction [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't try this at home kids, Gaara discovering that he has sub inclinations, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naruto giving rein to his dom tendencies, PWP, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Uzumaki Naruto, a tiny bit of rimming, but only because Gaara is stubborn and doesn't want to give in, but only because they're too horny to go find some proper lube, in the sense of bunshins acting as human restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarypuff/pseuds/AshenSkies
Summary: The third Naruto she runs into, Temari grabs by the collar before he can run. “Okay, why are there Naruto bunshins running around looking for Gaara?” she demands. “I thought the two of you can sense each other’s chakra?”“Normally yes, but he’s hidden his signature so we can’t sense him now,” Naruto informs her. “And we’re looking for him because…  um. Heh.”Temari stares at the lecherous grin that appears on Naruto’s face and releases him, backing away. “Okay… I don’t want to know.”Gaara experiences the consequences of his attempt at seduction.(Directly follows the ending of the main story, The Art of Seduction, but reading that is not really necessary because this is honestly just... pure shameless gratuitous PWP.)
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Art of Seduction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859446
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	The Consequences of Seduction

“Have you seen Gaara?”

Temari blinks. Naruto is practically vibrating on the spot, radiating urgency. “Um, no?”

“Okaythanksbye!” Naruto speeds off.

“Huh.” Temari shrugs mentally. Naruto is a weird kid sometimes, but as long as he makes her little brother happy, she has resolved to support them when necessary but otherwise let them be.

That resolve is tested when she rounds the corner.

“Have you seen Gaara?”

Temari stares. “Didn’t you just ask me that?” She pauses. “Wait, didn’t you just run off in the other direction?”

“So you _haven’t_ seen Gaara, then?”

“No –”

“Okaythanksbye!”

Temari scowls as this second Naruto sprints away as well before she can finish questioning him. What the hell?

The third Naruto she runs into, Temari grabs by the collar before he can run. “Okay, why are there Naruto _bunshins_ running around looking for Gaara?” she demands. “I thought the two of you can sense each other’s chakra?”

“Normally yes, but he’s hidden his signature so we can’t sense him now,” Naruto informs her. “And we’re looking for him because… um. Heh.”

Temari stares at the lecherous grin that appears on Naruto’s face and releases him, backing away. “Okay… I don’t want to know.”

“So you don’t know where he is?”

“No.”

“Okaythanksbye!”

Something occurres to Temari as she watches this Naruto run off, but it is too late to call him back. That isn’t a problem, though. She continues walking.

“Have you seen Gaara?”

Temari grabs this fourth Naruto and gives him the scariest glare she can muster, which she has been reliably informed is pretty damn scary. Naruto squeaks, eyes going wide. “If you hurt him because you can’t hold back your perverted urges,” Temari growls, “I will make sure you _never have perverted urges again_. Is my meaning clear?”

Naruto nods furiously, eyes huge.

“Good.” Temari released him. “And no, I haven’t seen him. Are you a bunshin?”

“Um… yes?”

Temari smiles evilly, whips out her fan and bashes his head in. He vanishes in a plume of smoke and a cut-off shriek.

After that, every Naruto Temari runs into _eeps_ and escapes in the opposite direction.

At least for the next ten minutes, anyway. Because after ten minutes, the _bunshins_ all seem to have mysteriously vanished…

* * *

“I could make my sand tear your _bunshins_ apart from limb to limb.”

“You could, but you won’t. It’d be too much like tearing _me_ from limb to limb.”

“Do not think that the idea does not have its appeal.”

“Who was the one who started all the seduction in the first place, I’d like to know!”

“…that would be you.”

“Oh. Yeah. Wait, no, that’s not what I meant! I meant _tonight_.”

“It was revenge. We are even now.” Gaara pauses. “At least, we would be even if you would cease from abusing my person this instant.”

“Abusing you? No, no… abusing you is almost the opposite of what I had in mind.”

Seeing five Narutos smirking down at him, Gaara begins to get a very bad feeling indeed. Putting all his strength behind it, he twists his body as hard as he can. Unfortunately, with the weight of one whole Naruto holding each of his limbs down, all he manages is to cause the _bunshins_ to shift minutely and increase their grip.

Unable to do anything else, trapped on his own bed – after one _bunshin_ had found him, the rest had dogpiled him and ferried him bodily back to his room – Gaara glares up at the remaining original Naruto, who is standing there with his smirk getting increasingly more lecherous by the second. An intense blue gaze slowly rakes down Gaara’s body, lingering on his neck, his chest, his groin…

Gaara suppresses a shiver. He can actually almost _feel_ the heat in that gaze on his skin, through the thin barrier of his clothes.

This is not good. His original plan had simply been to tease Naruto in return. Gaara still has his pride, and for their first time together, he’d wanted to learn a bit more about physical intimacy on his own. He knows that Naruto has more experience than he does, and while that thought makes him incredibly jealous, it also makes him a little… competitive. He has touched himself before, of course, after his mind had been cleared of the darkness that pervaded his childhood, but he has never done anything with anyone _else._ He knows in theory how it works, and he knows that he is attracted to Naruto, and he does want to… to have sex… with Naruto, but –

He is not prepared for _this._

He is not prepared for the desire that swamps him just from being held down and looked at with such possessive lust. He is not prepared for how weak his muscles turn just from the feeling of helplessness, of being at the mercy of the one he loves, of being looked at like he is a feast to top all feasts or a long-awaited present on the verge of being unwrapped.

He is not prepared for how turned on he is from being made to _submit_.

_This is all Naruto’s fault. His perversions have rubbed off on me._

On second thoughts, perhaps the phrase ‘rubbing off’ should not have been used, because now he has all sorts of thoughts about _rubbing off_ and… he is just going to stop that line of thought _right now_.

Unfortunately, Naruto has always been the best at reading him.

“Why, Gaara-chan… you seem to be having a little problem.” In one swift move, Naruto is straddling him, his ass perilously close to a certain sensitive part of Gaara’s anatomy. Gaara starts to panic quietly even as he fights the urge to give, as Naruto leans down, his hands on either side of Gaara’s head.

This close, Gaara can feel the warmth of his breath, and he fights hard to keep his eyes on Naruto’s eyes and not his lips. He clears his throat. “I see no problem,” he says, but there is a tremble in his voice that belies the calm he is trying to portray.

Naruto grins, seeing right through him, a fox about to devour its prey. His usually bright blue eyes are dark with intensity. “Really? I can see a few… but the most pressing one is that you have too many clothes on. I think I preferred the way you were dressed when you left my room earlier tonight. You left too early, you know. I’m very… disappointed.”

Gaara tries not to think about how, if he lifts his hips upwards, a very interested part of him will be pressed against Naruto’s pert, round ass. He fails, which is why his voice comes out a little strangled as he says, lying through his teeth, “I have a meeting with some of my guards soon. I left in hurry so that I could prepare. Now, if you will please get off me…”

“How about I get you off instead?”

Despite himself, Gaara’s lips twitch. “That was bad.”

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Give me some credit, at least I can still think. Believe me, it’s taking lots of willpower right now to keep my brain functions going.”

“I could really have a meeting, you know.”

“And I really don’t care if you do.”

“Naruto –”

“Enough talking, already!” the four _bunshins_ exclaim as one.

Gaara dredges up the willpower to glare at the original blond. “Naruto, would you please get rid of – _mmph_.”

Naruto’s lips are so soft against his, a direct contrast to the aggressiveness of his tongue as it plunges without warning into Gaara’s mouth, sweeping over every surface, teasing and licking, hot and relentless. Naruto pulls back temporarily to bite at Gaara’s bottom lip, the slight twinge of pain shooting straight to his groin, before that sinful mouth seals over Gaara’s again. He moans into Naruto’s mouth, unable to stop himself, his eyelids fluttering.

His entire body is coming alive, caught between the heady sensation of kissing Naruto and the warm body pressed flush against him. He reflexively tries to shift his limbs, and when he is prevented from even that bit of movement, the knowledge of his utter helplessness makes his already stirring cock harden all the more, much to his shameful pleasure. He whimpers as Naruto’s tongue thrusts in and out of his mouth, tongue-fucking all sense out of his head, leaving an intense haze of pleasure in its wake. Why was he protesting again? He cannot think, cannot remember why he does not just give in…

Suddenly, Naruto pulls back. Gaara gasps for breath, his mind scrambling for coherency, his lips swollen, his cock throbbing. Someone is moving his limbs, and taking off his shirt –

Wait, what?

Gaara struggles automatically, but it is too late – the shirt is off, and his limbs are pinned again. Naruto’s mouth is back on his own, rough and demanding, taking away all thought for the second time. The wet sounds of their kissing are loud in Gaara’s ears, only drowned out by his next moan, a moan that Naruto eagerly drinks down.

Naruto breaks the kiss again and rests his forehead against Gaara’s as they both gasp for air. Green eyes flutter open to stare hazily into blue. Naruto raises his head slightly, taking in Gaara’s kiss-swollen lips and dazed eyes and blush, and growls deep in his throat. His cock hardens even more, knowing that this gorgeous man beneath him has been reduced to this state because of _him_.

His tone is dark and possessive as he growls, “ _Mine_.”

Gaara blinks, trying to pull his thoughts together. “Naruto – _ah_!” His back arches involuntarily when Naruto, with a feral grin, grinds his ass down onto his cock, rocking back and forth. The pleasure is intense, and he bucks his hips upwards, seeking more contact as he hardens further. “Naruto…”

“Yes?” Naruto purrs, continuing to rock back and forth. He loves watching Gaara’s red lips part as he pants, the way his pale perfect torso arches, the play of muscles in his arms. So innocently wanton, and so unthinkingly seductive that it is the most erotic thing Naruto has ever seen.

“No… stop…” Gaara has enough presence of mind left – he does not know how – to protest, even if he can’t stop moving, his body searching for something he cannot name. There is a reason why he does not want this, not yet, but it is so hard to think…

“If you can still ask me to stop,” Naruto says breathlessly and a little crossly, “then I need to step up my game.” He settles his weight firmly on Gaara’s groin and leans forward again, the bulge of Gaara’s cock grinding against his own in this new position and making them both groan. Naruto can’t help but rock his hips as he bends further down. This time, though, his target isn’t Gaara’s mouth.

“ _Ah_! Naruto…!” Gaara tries to pull away as Naruto bites a line down his neck, licking and sucking bruises into the skin, marking him clearly. The slick sounds of his tongue make Gaara burn with shame and desire, and he whimpers as Naruto moves down to Gaara’s collarbone, nibbling the delicate arch, followed by broad swipes of Naruto’s tongue. A distant part of him remembers the open spaces and windows of Suna, and how he seems to be completely unable to shut himself up, and it causes a wave of humiliation to wash over him. “There are people…”

Naruto feels an unreasonable surge of jealousy. “You don’t have to worry about anyone else,” he growls. “Think only about _me_.” And to emphasize his point, he moves down Gaara’s chest to take Gaara’s left nipple into his mouth, licking roughly with the flat of his tongue before nibbling on it, a hand coming up to stroke and caress and pinch the other rapidly hardening nub.

Gaara cries out, the sound almost a wail, the muscles in his neck straining as he arches upwards. His nipples are so hard now, the air cool against their moistened tips, and the pleasure is so intense that it is almost to the point of pain. His skin feels like it is on fire, and he cannot help but grind against the hard heat of Naruto’s cock lined so perfectly against his through their pants. Rough fingers toy with the nipple under them, pulling on it, while an eager mouth sucks hard on the other nipple, a tongue teasing the very tip. “Naruto… please!”

This is going to be clichéd, but some things just have to be said. Naruto lifts his mouth from the delicious bud, its redness a contrast to the pale skin surrounding it, but his hand never lets up. His other hand trails up and down Gaara’s skin, torturous, teasing, light caresses. “Please… what?” he says coyly, the effect somewhat ruined by how hoarse with desire his voice is.

“Nn…” Gaara feels his pride flare up stubbornly, even with the onslaught of pleasure. He clenches his jaw shut, refusing to beg. He is harder than he has ever been before in his life, and this is the first time he had ever needed release so badly, but he refuses to give in this easily. It is already shameful enough that he’s become this aroused just from a few kisses and from his nipples, from being held down and played with. The Kazekage of Suna should _not_ be so weak!

He’d wanted to pleasure Naruto beyond words, not the other way round!

Naruto smirks when he sees the stubborn glint in Gaara’s eyes. He is so, so hard, but more than his own release, he wants to see Gaara give in, submitting to him and only him. “Okay then.”

Gaara feels a little relieved, though confused, when Naruto shifts off him abruptly – and then his eyes widen when his legs are pulled further apart by the two _bunshins_ holding them down, the original Naruto kneeling between them. “Wait – Naruto –”

Seeing the panic in Gaara’s eyes, Naruto’s smirk grows. He reaches up to rub circles on Gaara’s lower belly, his fingers moving down bit by bit, nearing the waistband of Gaara’s pants, where there is an obvious bulge.

“ _Naruto_ – you need to stop –”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto glances at the _bunshins_ holding Gaara’s arms down. Identical hungry grins appear on their faces, and in the next moment the one on the right is kissing Gaara deeply, swallowing all protesting words, and the one of the left begins lapping at a nipple. Gaara’s helpless groan comes out muffled.

Distractions removed, Naruto licks his lips as he stares at his prize. There is a small wet spot already forming on the fabric, thin and lightweight as all Suna clothes are. A wicked thought comes to Naruto, and, wrapping his hands around Gaara’s hips to hold them in place, he leans down and seals his mouth over the head of Gaara’s cock, a wet open-mouthed suction through the thin material of Gaara’s pants.

The wild, choked cry, clearly audible even muffled by another mouth, combined with the heat and musky scent of Gaara’s cock on his tongue, almost makes Naruto come right there. Thankfully, all the porn he’d read and the jerking off he’d done to the thought of Gaara has given him the tiniest extra bit of resistance and self-control – or maybe he’s just worn his dick out, he’s not complaining though – and he manages to hold on.

He continues sucking and licking, forcibly holding Gaara’s hips down as the other man strains against the grip. He can hear Gaara making little whimpers even through the sounds of wet, heated kisses. Just as Gaara’s little noises take on a desperate edge, Naruto pulls back abruptly, admiring the large, wet spot on the crotch of Gaara’s pants and the clear outline of his impressive girth through it. Grinning, he places a hand over it and strokes it once. Gaara cries out again, voice wrecked, and this time, unhindered, Gaara’s hips buck wildly.

The Naruto kissing Gaara pulls back. The moment he is able to, Gaara moans through deliciously red, ripe lips. “Naruto… please…”

“Like I said, please… what?” Naruto increases the pressure of his hand. God… Gaara is _so_ _fucking hot_. It should be illegal to be this hot; he doesn’t understand how the rest of Suna can get anything done when they have their gorgeous Kage just _existing_ in their vicinity.

Gaara is losing his mind. Nothing exists for him but the overwhelming pleasure anymore; all he wants is release, under Naruto’s hands, his mouth, his everything. Gaara’s nipples are so sensitive now that he can even feel the slightest shiver of wind caressing them; his lips are wet and shiny and craving for more, aching for Naruto’s tongue; his cock is throbbing, so hard that he feels like he is going to come any moment now, even without any real skin contact. Naruto’s mouth had been so hot, so wonderfully eager, that he hardly dares to imagine what it would be like without the material between them. “Please… touch me…” is all he can say, his thoughts in a haze of desire. “ _More._ ”

“What do you want?”

Gaara opens his eyes to stare disbelievingly at Naruto, who is sitting back on his heels and making no move to touch him, even though his cock is also clearly hard as a rock, judging by the bulge in his pants. “What?” he croaks.

“You want more, don’t you? Tell me what you want.”

He’s smirking, the bastard! Gaara feels his pride rearing, and he is about to try to break out of Naruto’s hold again, but then Naruto reaches out and starts to stroke the bulge in his pants as much as possible through the cloth. He strains against the unyielding hands that still hold him, his pride dissolving in the face of those sensations. “ _Ah_ …”

“Tell me,” Naruto whispers hoarsely. Honestly, he isn’t sure how much longer he can hold out, but he wants Gaara to beg for him. He wants Gaara to submit fully to him, him and no one else. He wants to make sure that Gaara belongs completely to him, and he wants Gaara to acknowledge that himself. “Please, Gaara. Tell me.”

“Naruto, you..!” Gaara tries to hold out, but when he feels Naruto shift as if preparing to move away, he gives in a little. “Down there!” he cries out. “Touch me… touch me down there…”

“Down where?” It’s taking all of Naruto’s willpower not to rip off Gaara’s pants right there and then. He settles for running his fingers up and down the insides of Gaara’s inner thighs instead. “Say it, Gaara. _Say it_.”

The feeling of Naruto’s fingers so close and yet so far pushes Gaara over the edge. He doesn’t care anymore as shivers of pure _need_ wrack his body. “My cock,” he gasps, his voice cracking with need and shame. “Touch my cock, Naruto, _please._ ”

 _Finally_. Naruto grabs the hem of Gaara’s pants as the _bunshins_ release his legs, and as Gaara lifts his hips in a silent plea, he pulls the cloth off so fast he almost tears it. The sigh of Gaara’s red, swollen, weeping cock takes his breath away for a good few seconds as the _bunshins_ grab a leg each again, even though it isn’t really necessary by now. Naruto can tell that the idea of being helpless turns Gaara on, though, and so he will happily oblige.

The shock of the cool air of the room on his tortured cock makes Gaara moan again. Through his tear-blurred vision, he realises for the first time that all the Narutos are fully clothed, while he is now fully naked and trapped. There is nothing more vulnerable or shameful as being the only one naked in a room full of people (even if most of those people are technically _bunshins_ ), and the thought makes his cock jerk as his arousal intensifies, something which he hadn’t thought possible.

Naruto takes a moment longer to imprint in his memory the sight of Gaara spread naked before him, cock standing to angry upright attention and already wet with pre-cum. The sound of Gaara’s whimper galvanises him into action. Refusing to waste another second, he leans down and takes Gaara fully into his mouth.

Gaara arches, mouth open in a strangled scream at the sudden, almost too-painful pleasure. God, the hot, wet heat feels so good, and Naruto is _sucking_ , bobbing his head up and down without any gag reflex at all, and with obscene wet noises that make Gaara’s cheeks burn red. His body writhes and his hips jerk underneath Naruto’s restraining hands. Words are beyond him, and all he can do is moan with every movement of that blond head.

The moans coming from Gaara are the sweetest sounds Naruto has ever heard, spurring him onwards as he does his best to give Gaara the best blowjob he can. He’s never done this before, but based on his own preferences from touching himself, and some practice with cucumbers and his gag reflex (which he will never admit to anyone, _ever_ ) he has a good idea of what to do. It helps that he is so attuned to every tiny shift in the noises Gaara makes, and the tremors and twitching of his body, that it is almost like having a guidebook of responses, telling him when something he does in particular makes Gaara’s brain melt.

There’s something special he wants to try, though. Taking a deep breath, he swallows Gaara whole until his lips touch Gaara’s balls, suppressing his gag reflex as Gaara’s impressive length slides down his throat… and then he hums.

Gaara _screams_. His cock pulses in Naruto’s mouth, and Naruto quickly wraps his hand around its base, stopping him from coming just yet, a trick he’d learned from his extensive porn collection. Gaara’s next wail is therefore one of anguish.

“ _Naruto_!”

He hums again, and Gaara bucks so wildly that he almost dislodges the bunshins and almost actually chokes Naruto, who hastily firms his grip on Gaara’s hips to prevent it. The redhead is moaning continuously now, pleading, almost crying: “ _Please… please, please…_ ”

Gaara isn’t even sure if his please are coming out coherently; he is delirious with pleasure, driven mad by the need to come, consumed with desire stemming from the knowledge that it is Naruto before him, Naruto’s mouth, Naruto’s warmth. It feels like every part of him is hanging on the edge of the world as he struggles against all the hands holding him down. “ _Please_!”

Naruto is so turned on just by Gaara begging in such a wanton, wrecked manner that he almost comes in his pants _again_ and has to pull back for a moment to catch his breath. He can’t last much longer either. Taking pity on the both of them, he carefully releases his death-grip on the base of Gaara’s cock. “Come,” he says hoarsely, wrapping his hand fully around Gaara’s cock and giving it a few firm strokes.

Gaara comes with a broken cry, writhing and bucking, his back arching impossibly into the air as the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced blows his mind completely. He comes for what feels like a white-hot eternity of pleasure and more pleasure, until he feels like he will die with it, cum spurting endlessly onto his stomach and chest. He has never felt _anything_ like this; nothing came remotely close and he doubts that anything ever could.

Naruto has to grip the base of his own cock and force himself not to come, watching Gaara scream his pleasure to the world, knowing that he had been the one to bring Gaara to climax. He clenches his other fist hard, using the pain of his own nails in his palms to hold himself back from tipping over that final edge. Not yet… he doesn’t want to come yet, not like this.

He releases his _kage bunshin no jutsu_ as Gaara collapses bonelessly onto the bed, panting hard, looking delightfully violated with his limbs loosely sprawled on the bed, with his swollen lips and nipples and cock. Naruto doubts that Gaara can move anymore, let alone escape. He quickly strips off his own clothes, a spike of lust shooting through him when he notices Gaara’s half-lidded gaze rake over his toned body before fixing with single-minded lust onto his own still-hard, wet member.

When Gaara looks at him, Naruto is not the demon-child, the bane of Konoha. When Gaara looks at him, Naruto is the man he’d always dreamed of being, and he loves Gaara for it.

He wants to claim every last bit of Gaara. Naruto kneels between Gaara’s legs again, running his hands up the long limbs, marvelling at the softness of the pale skin.

Gaara moans his protest when Naruto touches him again – every nerve ending in his body is lit up like fireworks, and Naruto’s hands on his legs are almost too much to bear after that explosive orgasm. His breath hisses out when Naruto grasps the backs of his knees firmly and pushes his legs up and out, exposing his most private parts to the light. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the fading blush in his cheeks burn red hot again. He thinks about trying to move his legs out of Naruto’s grasp, or to move his hands to cover his modesty, but there is no strength left in him. He can only lie there helpless as his legs are pushed even farther apart, and he can feel his hole clench and unclench. “Naruto,” he whimpers.

“How is every part of you this beautiful?” Naruto wonders, reverent, staring in fascination at the twitching ring of muscle between Gaara’s ass cheeks, loving the fact that he is the first to see this most private area of Gaara’s. “May I…?”

 _Now_ he’s asking? Gaara cannot stop the tiny, helpless huff of laughter, before he nods weakly. At this point, he’s given up denying Naruto anything.

Naruto beams. Without hesitation, he bends his head and licks the clenching ring.

A wail of surprise and painful pleasure tears itself from Gaara’s throat as Naruto sets about exploring every single crease in his most sensitive area. A new feeling wells up in him, growing with each firm lick, each skilful twist of Naruto’s tongue, but he can only gasp for breath between incoherent cries. After that orgasm he’d just had, this is almost too much to bear, but at the same time it isn’t enough.

He wants _more._

Judging from the way Gaara’s puckered hole is twitching, and from the pleading tone of the sounds he is now making, Naruto decides that Gaara is probably ready for the next step. He hooks one of Gaara’s legs over his shoulder, and coats the fingers of his now-free hand with some of the cum pooling on Gaara’s stomach. Then, heart pounding, he trails his fingers down Gaara’s butt crack, from below his balls until he reaches the puckered ring.

Gaara’s breath is coming in short, sharp pants, his chest heaving as the desire in him grows stronger still. He mewls as those evil fingers play along his crack, and then whimpers loudly when they finally reach his hole, rubbing around the ring.

“May I?” he hears Naruto ask again through the haze.

 _What kind of moron…_ A burst of annoyed yet fond exasperation gives Gaara the strength to lift his head and glare weakly at Naruto. “You are asking me _now_?” he manages to say between pants.

Naruto grins at him. “Better late than never.”

“Naruto, if you don’t put a finger in me right – _nn_!” Gaara jerks as a finger swiftly sinks into his ass, somehow hitting a spot within him with unerring accuracy that makes sudden burning arousal sweep over him again. “ _Oh… oh_!”

“Feels good?” Naruto asks, not really expecting an answer as he watches Gaara sink back into a haze of pleasure again. He pumps his finger in and out a few times, marvelling at how wantonly Gaara moves his hips, silently begging, and at the little protesting groan of loss as he slides his finger out again. Coating his finger in more of Gaara’s cum, Naruto plunges his finger back into the tight, tight hole, eliciting a new soft cry.

When his index finger begins moving quite easily in and out, he adds a second finger. Gaara cries out again, before subsiding into whimpers, as he begins scissoring his fingers, stretching the hole in preparation. Gaara is so amazingly tight, and Naruto’s cock pulses at the thought of being sheathed in that perfect ass, ploughing into it, claiming it.

Gaara cannot help the moans that spill out of him when the third finger slides in, and all three fingers begin fucking in and out of him. His thrusts up up to meet the invading digits, wanting more of Naruto. To his dazed surprise, he finds that he is already beginning to harden again, even though he is so over-sensitive that the pleasure is bordering on the edge of pain. Hazily, he wonders if perversion really _is_ catching.

When Gaara’s hips begin bucking, rolling, his ass sucking Naruto’s fingers in greedily, Naruto cannot wait any longer. He pulls out his fingers, already missing the warmth inside Gaara, and quickly uses the last of the cum on Gaara’s torso along with his own to lube himself, squeezing the base of his cock again to prevent an untimely release. Then he returns his hand to the back of Gaara’s knee, pushing the redhead’s legs higher again. He feels Gaara shifting, helping to spread his own legs, and he groans at the thought.

“Ready?”

“ _Naruto_ –”

Naruto pushes his hips forward, the head of his cock rubbing Gaara’s entrance but not entering it. He grins briefly as Gaara tries to seek more contact, but his beloved is too weak to overcome his hold. “Ready?” he says again.

It seems that this is the final straw. Gaara snarls, green eyes glittering. “ _Fuck me_.”

An animal instinct surges in Naruto in response. Without another word, he thrusts hard and deep into the tight heat of Gaara’s ass, impaling Gaara in one stroke until his balls rest against the tight globes of Gaara’s butt. The feeling of being squeezed in the furnace of Gaara’s body tears a guttural groan from him, echoed by Gaara’s wild cry.

Gaara is lost, overcome with the sensation of Naruto thrusting into him, and he knows that he will crave this feeling for the rest of his life. It burns, but the burn just makes it better, pain blending into pleasure. Naruto is hot and thick and hard and so _perfect_. All thoughts have fled his mind, leaving in their place a primal creature made entirely of the need to be _fucked_. He clenches, squeezing down on Naruto’s cock, as his hips thrust wildly upwards to meet Naruto’s. He is vaguely aware that he is moaning non-stop, loud and shameless, but he cannot bring himself to care. He wants more, want to be one with Naruto, wants to feel this for _days_.

It is taking every single bit of training to push past his limits, every single bit of willpower, for Naruto to stop himself from coming immediately as he pounds into the writhing body underneath him. His balls slap against Gaara’s ass with each stroke, the sounds of flesh against flesh accompanied by the squelching of his cock inside Gaara, overpowered by the moans that explode from them both. _Not enough…_ some part of him thinks hazily. He wants – he _needs_ for Gaara to be so overwhelmed with pleasure that he comes again on Naruto’s cock, so that his body will know it belongs to Naruto alone and that no one else can satisfy him.

Naruto pushes Gaara’s legs even higher, so that Gaara is almost bent in half. Rising onto his knees, Naruto leans forward and begins thrusting powerfully into Gaara once more, putting his entire body weight behind each pounding stroke. Gaara’s original cry of protest as he is almost bent double turns into a long, guttural scream of pleasure as Naruto’s cock drives even deeper into his prostate with every thrust. Sparks explode behind his eyes, and the world narrows down to the feel of Naruto’s cock in him, his own animalistic cries echoing in his ears as he is mercilessly fucked, his head tossing wildly, his hands scrabbling for a purchase in the bedcovers, his legs straining in the air.

“ _Naruto_ ,” he wails. “ _Naruto!_ ”

Naruto can feel his orgasm approaching fast, and judging from the twitching of Gaara’s cock, his lover is about to come again, too. With a feral growl, he pushes Gaara’s legs as wide as they can go in the air, tearing another delirious cry from Gaara, and holds them there as he pounds wildly into that writhing, slender form.

“ _Gaara_ … _love you_!”

Those words are the final thing that sends Gaara over the edge, and with a sobbing cry, he comes even harder than he had come just now, his body convulsing, filled with pain and pleasure and an overwhelming _love_.

Feeling that tight ass clamp down on his cock, seeing Gaara’s broken expression as he comes, Naruto finally comes as well, the hardest he has ever come. His vision nearly whites out as he fills Gaara with his seed, claiming him and marking him.

Gaara is _his_ , now and forever.

Then Naruto’s legs give out, and he collapses to the bed, slightly to one side so that he doesn’t crush the redhead. He has no strength left to do anything else, not even pull himself out of Gaara – not that he wants to, anyway. He simply wraps Gaara up in his arms, pressed chest to chest, legs entwined.

They lie there for long moments, simply relearning how to breathe. Then Gaara says tiredly, “I can never show my face in Suna again.”

Naruto grunts half-heartedly. “Why?”

“If half the village did not hear us just now, I would be surprised.”

“Then they got a free audio performance that they would pay good money for.”

Gaara sighs. “I am serious.”

“So am I,” is Naruto’s sleepy reply.

A soft laugh is all Gaara can manage before a yawn forestalls any retort he can make. He feels Naruto nuzzle his neck. “Sleep first, panic later,” the blond mumbles.

That sounds like a good idea. Smiling softly to himself, Gaara lets himself fade into sleep.

His last thought is, _Even if I am exiled from Suna, it was worth it._

* * *

Naruto is woken hours later by Gaara trying to get out of bed. He sleepily rolls over, cock slipping of Gaara, laughing at the red blush that surfaces on Gaara’s face. The redhead turns on the bedside lamp before making his way to the bathroom, grumbling uncomplimentary things about Naruto under his breath.

Turning his head slightly to watch Gaara’s progress, because he simply can’t get enough, Naruto blinks as something caught his eye. There is a winding trail slowly sliding down the inside of Gaara’s thighs.

It’s his cum, dripping out of his lover.

Oh.

Naruto stares. His cock stirs.

And then he pounces.

Gaara’s shriek can be heard for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. That happened.
> 
> I know they go all the way really quickly but they're horny teenagers, okay? At least that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Sorry?
> 
> I've never published this officially before. Hell, I've never published a pure smut story at all before, so... I hope it was good. I'm so embarrassed posting this that I'm going to go hide for a bit now and review my life choices and wonder if I should ever write smut again.
> 
> As always, feel free to come say hi on Twitter **@clarypuff**.
> 
> **Ashen Skies**  
>  _“How is every part of you this beautiful?”_  
> 


End file.
